Angels Of Destiny
by Blue Shakira
Summary: Bhuahahaha! I'm back from the dead!!! ^_^;; Sorry about that....Anyway, chapter 4 is up!
1. A New Threat

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and FF7 characters do not belong to me. Never have and never will.   
  
AN: Tell me what you think? If I get enough reviews I'll continue writing. This is my first attempt of a crossover so be gentle. (I got the idea after watching Spy Kids. God knows how that happened.) I'm trying to be original. If some parts sound like other fics please forgive me….I'm new at this. (This first chapter focuses mainly on Escaflowne. I promise that the next chapters will have more of FF7.)   
  
'…' means they are thinking.   
  
*…* means telepathy   
  
Chapter 1: A New Threat   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall figure stood silently by the shimmering lake; eyes closed and facing both the 'normal' moon and the mystic moon. The moonlight outlined the mysterious strange as the wind blew at his dark shoulder length hair, sending it to all directions. He wore a long black robe that seemed to be dancing with the wind. He continued standing in that position for the longest time. He heard footsteps coming towards him, however, he didn't move from his position for he knew who it was. He opened his violet eyes but sustained his gaze towards the mystic moon.   
  
  
"What news do you bring to me, Vladimir," the man asked, in a voice that sounded gentle and frightening at the same time.  
  
The young commander fell to one knee and bowed his head. "Master, the Zaibach empire has fallen. The war between Zaibach has ended," he replied.  
  
"Who do we have to thank for this?"  
  
"We know that it was Van Fanel of Fanelia and Allen Schezar who defeated Zaibach. There was also a girl named Hitomi who helped them. It is rumored that she is from the mystic moon," Vladimir continued.  
  
"Very interesting. Where are they now?" the master said, turning to face his loyal servant.   
  
"They are honored guest of the King of Asturia. They will be staying in the country for a few days before returning to their homelands."  
  
"That is all I would like to know for the moment. You are dismissed."  
  
Yes, Master," the commander said before bowing again. Vladimir stood up from his position and returned to where he came from.  
  
The master let a smile escape his lips. He pulled out a pendant much like Hitomi's, only black. He played with it in his hand. "I know all about you Hitomi. You are the pawn to fulfill my destiny and you don't even know it. You will lead 'the Broken Angel' and 'the Angel of Light' to me. When I finally kill them, I will be granted the greatest power of the universe," he mused.  
  
He turned to face the Mystic Moon once again. To complete his task he must get rid of his enemies first.   
  
"You have not won the war,Van Fanel, for it is far from over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi felt the sunlight dancing on her skin. She lazily opened her eyes. She was still tired from the festivities of last night, but she knew she had to get up early. She sat up on her bed. Today was an important day for her. She was going to figure out a way to return home.  
  
Her REAL home.  
  
Just thinking about it made her sad. Gaea seemed like the right place for her to be. It was like a second home and she didn't want to leave. She made many new friends and she even fell in love. But she missed her parents. She sighed and pulled out her pendant. Ever since the war ended, her pendant seemed to have lost its glow. She still hasn't told Van. She didn't want him to worry. Yet, she sensec something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what.   
  
*Hitomi.*   
  
Huh? Who was calling her?   
  
*Hitomi.*   
  
She looked around but no one was there. She didn't hear a knock so it there wasn't someone outside her door.   
  
*My little angel. Where are you?*   
  
Hitomi gasped. That voice…Could it be?   
  
"Mama," she whispered.   
  
She was about to start crying but someone knocked on the door before she even shed a tear. She stopped herself. She didn't want them to start worrying.   
  
"Who is it," she called out.   
  
"It's Millerna. May I come in?"   
  
Hitomi jumped from her bed and grabbed her clothes. She didn't want Millerna or anyone else find out that she overslept. "Just a minute," she said, quickly. She button up her blouse and basically threw on her skirt. She grabbed one of her socks but the other was missing. She looked under her bed to search for her missing sock.  
  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
Is something wrong," Millerna asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"No! Nothing's wrong….Aha!"  
  
Hitomi found her other sock and put it on. She slipped on her shoes, quickly tied the laces and rushed towards the door. She opened it and Millerna standing in the hall with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Did you just wake up," she asked.  
  
"No," Hitomi lied.  
  
Millerna raised a brow.   
  
"Come in," Hitomi said, gesturing her inside. "What is it that you would like to talk about?" She closed the door and sat on her unmade bed.  
  
Millerna sat on a chair next to the window. "I-I need to ask you something," she said, biting her lip."   
  
Hitomi looked at her confusedly. "Millerna, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hitomi," the princess began. "Do you…do you love Allen?"  
  
"I don't think this is the time to ask something like that."  
  
  
"It's just a simple question. Yes or No?"  
  
"I believe that question is a bit too personal."  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. I just need to know if you do or not."  
  
"Very well, no I do not love him. I may have been infatuated with him, but it was not love. I'm in love with Van. Why are you asking me this question?"  
  
"Do you really want to know," Millerna asked, sadly.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Allen is in love with you."  
  
Hitomi felt her heart beating faster. "No, he's not! He probably just thinks he's in love. I mean, he can't be in love with me," she exclaimed.  
  
Millerna shook her head, "He does love you. Last night I heard him crying in the garden and he called out your name. I've never seen him that way before. He doesn't want you to leave."   
  
"Millerna, are you still in love with him," Hitomi asked, softly.  
  
"You could say that. I love Dryden, but a part of me still screams out for Allen. I can't stand seeing him in so much pain," Millerna said, tears falling from her eyes. "You could even say I'm a little jealous of you. I mean, I feel that he should love me because I'm the princess. But even that doesn't help. He's too busy thinking of you."  
  
"Forgive me if I'm the one causing you pain."  
  
" I'm not angry at you. And I don't hate you. I brought this pain upon myself by thinking I could make Allen fall in love with me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even had bothered you with my silly questions. I'll leave you alone," Millerna said. She stood up but Hitomi stopped her.  
  
"Millerna, you didn't say anything silly to me. You just spilled out how you truly feel. If you don't mind, I would like to be your friend," Hitomi said warmly.  
  
Millerna wiped her tears with the back of the hand. "Thank you for giving me that opportunity. You're such a kind person, Hitomi. It's such a shame you will be leaving soon. I mean, Van…"   
  
"Yes. Leaving Van is one of the hardest obstacles that life has ever thrown at me," Hitomi said, sadly. She looked out of the window and said cheerfully, "But let's not think of sad things right now. Let's go eat breakfast and lets enjoy this beautiful day."   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Are the soldiers ready," the master asked, looking out the window and holding a glass of wine. He spun the liquid making a small whirlpool inside the glass.   
  
"Yes, my lord," Vladimir responded with a bow. "They are awaiting your orders."   
  
"Very well, tell them to proceed. Kill whoever gets in your way, but do not harm the girl named Hitomi or Van Fanel. I want them alive. And if Folken Fanel appears at anytime, capture him as well. Lets just say that they will be useful for future events. Is that clear?"   
  
"As you wish," Vladimir replies and exits the throne room.   
  
The master sipped his wine and turned from the window. His plan was well thought out. Folken will definitely come to the aid of his younger brother.   
  
He smirked, "Killing two birds in one blow is something I'm looking forward to doing."   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
The day had passed by quickly and Hitomi still could not figure out a way to return home. She went to visit a sorcerer that lived near the palace along with Van, Merle and Millerna, but he didn't know how to get her to the Mystic Moon. She tried using her pendant by wishing herself back home, but even that didn't work. Of course, Van seemed to have a look of relieve knowing that his love was not leaving anytime soon. They finally headed back to the palace at sunset. Merle and Millerna went inside to get ready for dinner. Hitomi was about to follow suit but Van grabbed her hand and led her towards the garden.   
  
Hitomi gave him a confused look, "Van, why are we going to the garden?"   
  
He turned to face her and pressed his finger softly on her lips, "Shhh. I have a surprise for you."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It won't be a surprise if I tell you now, would it?"   
  
Hitomi grinned and kissed his cheek. "Since when did you become Mr. Romance?"   
  
He blushed.   
  
"Did I ever tell you, you're cute when you blush," Hitomi teased.   
  
Van blushed even more, "Hitomi…"   
  
Hitomy laughed, "Fine, I won't tease you anymore. So, where exactly in the garden are we heading?"   
  
"To the fountain. We're almost there," Van replied taking her hand once again.   
  
After walking through the maze of flowers, the finally reached the large fountain. A statue of an angel, with it's wings spread out, stood in the middle of the water. Above it was an arch that had water flowing through it and making its way back down on the angel.   
  
"Wow," Hitomi gasped. "It's beautiful."   
  
"Yes, it is," Van said looking at her. "But you're even more beautiful."   
  
Hitomi blushed. "I'm not beautiful."   
  
"Whoever told you that lied. You are beautiful inside and out, Hitomi," Van said looking into her eyes.   
  
"Van…"   
  
The young king closed his eyes in thought. He was going to go through this.   
  
"Van, what's wrong," Hitomi asked as she saw him pull something out of his pocket. Her heart beat faster as he took her right hand and slipped a ring on her finger.   
  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
Hitomi stared at the ring in shock. When she recovered she looked into Van's eyes. At that moment she forgot about her parents and returning home.   
  
Van cupped her face with his hands. "I love you, Hitomi. Please say you'll marry me."   
  
She smiled, "Van, I…"   
  
A loud explosion was heard from the palace. From where they were, they could see four large figures attacking the palace.   
  
Van froze, "Guymelefs?!"   
  
Hitomi gasped, "No!"   
  
"Stay here," Van said urgently. "I'll get Escaflowne."   
  
"I'm coming with you!"   
  
"No! You'll get hurt!"   
  
"What about the others?"   
  
"I'll drive the attackers away from the palace! Hitomi, just promise me you'll stay here!"   
  
"I promise."   
  
Van kissed her. "I'll be back, my love," he told her before running off to get his Escaflowne.   
  
Hitomi touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of his kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered and ran to the opposite direction towards the palace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Lord Vladimir, Van Fanel has arrived in his Escaflowne," a soldier told the young commander.   
  
Vladimir grinned, "Excelent! Have all four guymelef pilots surround him. Do whatever you wish, just let him live...for now"   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
"Now, where is that little 'mystic moon brat'," Vladimir sneered, walking into the palace with at least twenty of his soldiers following him.   
  
"If you see the girl from the mystic moon, capture her but do not harm her. Destroy everything else," he ordered. The soldiers did as they were told. He pulled out his sword and began slashing every innocent bystander who got in his way.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
This can't be, Hitomi thought. She clutched her pendant.   
  
'Why didn't see foresee this?'   
  
'Why couldn't I see feel anything?'   
  
'Why isn't my pendant glowing?'   
  
She heard a loud metallic clatter. She looked up and saw Escaflowne surrounded by four guymelefs.   
  
'Oh no! Van!'   
  
"Hitomi!"   
  
She looked up and saw Merle, Dryden and Millerna running towards her. The young cat girl pounced at her. "I'm so happy you're, ok," she cried.   
  
Hitomi hugged her back, "I'm glad you three made it out in one piece!"   
  
"Allen helped us escape. He stayed inside to fight off the soldiers that penetrated the castle," Dryden explained.   
  
"Millerna, where are your father and sister," Hitomi asked.   
  
Millerna hugged Dryden and cried. "My father got killed. We couldn't find Eries anywhere!"   
  
"She's probably already outside the castle," Hitomi suggested.   
  
Merle screamed, "Lord Van!"   
  
Hitomi looked up and saw Escaflowne losing the battle against the four guymelefs.   
  
"Van," Hitomi cried softly. Before she knew it she felt her felt running towards the battle. She knew she was powerless, but she needed to be by Van's side.   
  
"Hitomi! Come back," Millerna yelled.   
  
A large piece of concrete fell in front of them.   
  
Dryden groaned, "It's blocking us! We're going to have to go around."   
  
Merle whimpered, "I hope they'll be all right."   
  
Millerna placed a hand on the cat girls shoulder, "They'll survive. You'll see."   
  
Hitomi was too busy running and didn't notice that her friends path had been blocked. Before she could run any further, something went through a section of the palace wall. A figure moved through the pile of bricks that were once part of that wall. Hitomi gasped.   
  
"Allen," she cried.   
  
Allen looked up at her and smiled, "Hitomi, I'm glad you're safe."   
  
"Allen, you're hurt," Hitomi said. She looked at his wounds. He had a large slash across his chest and his left arm was bleeding terribly.   
  
He smiled meekly, "Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle."   
  
"Allen…"   
  
"Well, well, well. We finally meet 'mystic moon brat'," a voice sneered.   
  
Hitomi looked up to see a man around twenty standing a few feet from her and Allen. He had red hair pulled back into a ponytail. His purple eyes gave away this unnatural glow that looked like they could just burn through her.   
  
"Hitomi, stand back," Allen ordered. He stood in his fighting position.   
  
The red haired man laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! Look at yourself, Schezar. Do you really want me to continue humiliating you? Or do you enjoy being punched through walls?"   
  
Hitomi glared at the red haired man. "You monster."   
  
"Say whatever you want. He asked for it. No one challenges me," the red haired man jeered and raised his sword. "By the way, my name is Vladimir. Remember it."   
  
He charged toward Allen. Allen prepared to block the attack but Vladimir was to quick and soon had him weaponless. Allen stumbled a few feet back. Vladimir laughed cruelly as he sheathed his sword.   
  
He looked at Hitomi, "I don't want you complaining and saying I didn't fight fair. You're going to enjoy this."   
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with fear as she saw the red haired man punched Allen it the stomach. Allen doubled over in pain.   
  
"Allen! No," Hitomi screamed.   
  
"Hitomi…get out of here," Allen managed to gasp.   
  
"You should be more worried about yourself," Vladimir said. He kicked Allen in the face.   
  
"Stop! You're going to kill him," Hitomi cried.   
  
Vladimir grunted, "Who said I wasn't?"   
  
Hitomi took a few steps back. He was going to kill Allen if someone didn't stop him. But who?   
  
She prayed silently. 'Someone, help Allen.'   
  
Vladimir unsheathed his sword and raised it. He smiled wickedly, "So much for being the 'Heavenly Knight'!"   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. She couldn't witness this. 'I'm sorry, Allen. I'm powerless.'   
  
A metallic clatter was heard. Someone screamed. Not from pain, but out of anger. She opened her eyes.   
  
Not far away stood Escaflowne and the four guymelefs that attacked the castle. One guymelef laid on the floor. Hitomi quickly realized the reason that she heard the scream. Between Vladimir and Allen laid the discarded weapon of the fallen guymelef.   
  
Vladimir's purple eyes glazed with anger. "You morons," he shouted, angrily at his men.   
  
Van scanned his surrounding area. He saw red haired man yelling obscenities, Allen was lying unconscious on the floor, and Hitomi….   
  
"Hitomi," he exclaimed. He had to get these guymelef's away from here. 'Why didn't you stay back in the garden like I told you?'   
  
Van paused when he noticed a figure move behind the red haired man. 'Folken?'   
  
Vladimir, as if sensing the attacker, quickly turned. Metal clashed against metal.   
  
Vladimir smirked, "Did you really think you could kill me that easily, Folken Fanel?"   
  
Folken grinned, "It doesn't hurt to try?"   
  
Vladimir scoffed, "Well see about that!" He jumped back twenty feet. "Get him," he ordered two soldiers that were nearby.   
  
Folken growled, "Coward!"   
  
Vladimir laughed, "No, not a coward. I'm just following orders. I don't want to 'accidentally' kill you."   
  
Hitomi had been surprised to see Folken appear out of the blue, but it didn't stop her from running to Allen's side. She bent down and gently held him.   
  
"Allen," she said soflty.   
  
Allen coughed blood, "Hitomi, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."   
  
Hitomi caressed his face, "It's ok, Allen. Just stay still. You'll get help soon."   
  
"Hitomi, before I die…," he began.   
  
"No, don't say that! You'll be fine, you'll see. Millerna is around. She'll help you," Hitomi said, with tears trailing on the side of her eyes.   
  
"It's too late for that. Hitomi, I…love…you," he whispered before going limp in her arms.   
  
Hitomi shook him. "Allen! Allen, wake up! You can't leave me now! Allen," she cried.   
  
"Hitomi, look out!" a voice screamed.   
  
Hitomi looked up and saw one of the guymelef's stumbling towards where she and Allen were. It was going to crash on them. She closed her eyes and held Allen tighter.   
  
This is the end, she thought.   
  
*Don't give up.*   
  
'Who said that?'   
  
*Hitomi, my little angel. Be strong.*   
  
*Mama, is that you?*   
  
*Be strong…*   
  
Hitomi's eyes flew opened as the voice faded out of her mind. She felt a power growing within her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. She couldn't stand seeing her friends get hurt. Innocent people were getting killed for no reason. She wanted this to end. Then she heard Vladimir's mocking laughter in her mind…she hated his insane laughter. She felt herself shake in anger as she held her pendant. Too many lives were destroyed…   
  
Hitomi screamed to the sky, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"   
  
A flash of light illuminated her and pushed the falling guymelef away before it landed on her and Allen. The light made it made its way to the remaining two guymelefs and soon, they hit the floor in defeat. The light shielded everyone from the enemy and left Vladimir's troops defenseless.   
  
"What is happening," Vladimir demanded, gripping his sword tighter. "Why are my soldiers falling?"   
  
Hitomi's pendant freed itself from her grasp and floated in front of her. She could only stare in awe. A light similar like the one that brought her to Gaea soon emerged. A flash of light illuminated the surrounding area. By this time Millerna, Dryden and Merle had arrived at the scene. Everyone present shielded their eyes.   
  
"It's so bright," Merle complained.   
  
The light soon faded away and left everyone confused.   
  
"What in the world…" Hitomi began, but heard Millerna cry out.   
  
"Allen," Millerna cried, running to him. She bent down and took him from Hitomi's arms. Hitomi stood up sadly.   
  
Millerna ran her hand through his hair, "Allen…please answer me…Allen…"   
  
Dryden felt his heart fall and shatter into a million pieces. Millerna loved Allen. She would never love someone like him. Despite his envy towards the blonde man, Dryden bent down as well and took Allen's hand to look for a pulse. He found it. "He's alive, but he needs quick medical attention," he said, quietly.   
  
"Hitomi, did you hear that? He's still alive….," Millerna's voice trailed off. Hitomi wasn't listening to her. Instead she was looking at two figures that appeared after the light calmed down.   
  
Merle noticed them as well, "Hitomi…"   
  
Van had come out of his Escaflowne when the light had faded and was standing next to Hitomi. "Hitomi, what's going on? Who are they," he asked, looking at the man and woman that stood a few feet from them.   
  
Hitomi felt tears of joy come to her eyes. "I don't believe it," she whispered.   
  
Folken stared at the two newcomers as well. He wondered why Hitomi was happy to see these two people. By the looks of it, the man and woman seemed to share the same exact feelings towards Hitomi.   
  
Vladimir couldn't stand the suspense anymore. "Forget this nonsense! Get him," he ordered two of his men to grab Folken. Folken resited, but with little effort since he still hasn't recovered from the last battle.   
  
"You're mine," Vladimir sneered at Hitomi and Van. He pulled out a chain and aimed it towards the couple. "I've got you now," he laughed.   
  
"No!"   
  
Vladimir looked up and met a boot to the face. He felt the blood flowing out of his nose. "How dare you," he screamed at the man in the black cape. He pulled out his sword and charged.   
  
"Watch out," Hitomi yelled at the man.   
  
The man unsheathed a long sword. Vladimir stumbled as the man's sword collided with his. Vladimir growled at the man's skill.   
  
CRACK!   
  
Vladimir was knocked backwards and fell to the ground as the man's fist came in contact with his jaw.   
  
"You deserved that, you bastard," the man shouted.   
  
Vladimir spit out a tooth. "I'll kill you," he screamed and charged like madman. The caped man smirked and punched him in the stomach. Vladimir spit a few mouthfuls of blood.   
  
This wasn't going anywhere.   
  
The man sighed, "This is getting really boring. If you threaten somebody, try to follow up to it."   
  
Vladimir scowled, "You'll pay for insulting me."   
  
Following a secret signal, his soldiers retreated away from the palace. Folken was relieved. Those soldiers were getting on his nerves.   
  
"I'll be back for the girl and her friends," Vladimir said, taking a few steps back. "As for you, we'll settle this later."   
  
The caped man scoffed, "You won't get anywhere near her. I won't allow it. As for you defeating me…well, good luck."   
  
"We'll see about that," the red haired man said, before disappearing into the night..   
  
The caped man sighed and sheathed his sword. He turned to face a confused group. But he stared at one person in particular.   
  
Hitomi has a lot of explaining to do, he thought.   
  
The browned haired woman with him ran to Hitomi. "Hitomi," she said, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Mama," Hitomi cried out, happily. Both mother and daughter held each other in a warm embrace.   
  
Van looked confused. "She's your mother," he asked.   
  
"Hitomi, are these really your parents," Merle asked excitedly.   
  
"Yes, this is my mother. And that's my father," Hitomi said proudly and pointed to the man who just defeated Vladimir.   
  
"Hello," her mother said cheerfully to the group.   
  
Hitomi's father walked towards them. "Let's save the introductions for later. That man there needs a doctor," he said pointing at Allen. "This palace doesn't seem to be in good shape either."   
  
"Hitomi, what happened here," her mother asked.   
  
"It's a long story," Hitomi replied, sadly.   
  
"We have all night," her father said, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Hitomi hugged her father, "I missed you daddy."   
  
"I missed you too, Angel," he replied quietly.   
  
Van looked at the happy family. Hitomi was lucky to have both of her parents.   
  
"If you don't mind, I would like know your names. I mean, you did save us from that mad man," Van said.   
  
Folken added, "We'd like to thank you for that."   
  
Hitomi's father looked at the group. "Very well," he said, his silver hair blowing in the wind. "My name is Sephiroth Kanzaki. This is my wife, Aeris."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Chapter: Wow, that's a cliffhanger right there. Sephiroth and Aeris are Hitomi's parents! Anyway, the next chapter will be fun. (This one was TOO serious.) Van gets interrogated by Sephiroth (AKA Over Protective Father). Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers will finally make an appearance along with some other FF7 characters. There's going to be lots of arguing and cursing. Oh yeah, Allen doesn't die. And what's up with this new enemy? Who is the 'master' and what is he planning?   



	2. The Legend of Two Pendants

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and FFVII characters do not belong to me. Never have and never will. Please don't sue.   
  
A/N: I mentioned in the last chapter that this story was set in an alternative universe. Well, it still is! Dilly, Folken and the Dragon Slayers are still alive. Sephy is a good guy, Aeris is married to Sephy, Htiomi is their daughter, Celena does not exist….etc, etc, etc. You get my point, right? Some of the things I mention will not make sense unless you watched the Escaflowne series and played Final Fantasy VII. Well, read on and enjoy!   
  
'…' means someone is thinking.   
  
*…* refers to telepathy   
  
Chapter 2: The Legend of Two Pendants   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's everything that has happened to this point," Hitomi explained to her parents. She had just finished telling them the story of how she ended up in Gaea and the battle against Zaibach up to the point where Vladimir attacked them.   
  
They were inside the castle in the main hall where not a lot of damage was made. Folken and Van were there with them listening to the story. Merle was asleep on a chair and snoring at this point. Dryden was busy searching for Eries. Millerna was in the infirmary room with Allen, healing his wounds.   
  
Thankfully, her parents waited for her to finish before asking any questions. So far, they have stayed quiet as if carefully recollecting what she has told them. She looked at her parents thoughtfully. Her mother held her hands together under her chin and her father leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.   
  
Van stared at them as well.   
  
What a strange couple, he thought to himself. Hitomi's mother looks pure and innocent. While her father seems cold and distant. I wonder….   
  
"VAN!"   
  
Van came out of his trance with a startle. "Wha…," he began, his face turning red.   
  
Hitomi laughed, "Sorry for breaking up your moment there, but I asked you a question."   
  
Van felt himself grow VERY hot. "Sorry," he mumbled. "What was the question?"   
  
"I asked if you had anything else to say. I mean, in case I left anything out," Hitomi said.   
  
"No, I don't think so. You generally said everything needed to be known," he replied with a shrug.   
  
"Very well…," Sephiroth finally said, turning to his daughter. "Do you still have the pendant your mother gave you?"   
  
Hitomi nodded. "It's right here," she said, pulling it out in front of her.   
  
"Let me see it," her mother said, quietly. Hitomi raised a brow and handed it to her.   
  
Aeris held it firmly in her hands. "Its power is weakening," she whispered.   
  
Hitomi eyes widened in surprised. How does mom know, she thought to herself. And why are mom and dad not shocked about what I've told them?   
  
'Could it be that they have been to Gaea before?'   
  
"Hitomi," her mother said, touching her shoulder gently. Concern filled her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry mother. It's just that…I-I had sensed it too. Mom, why is it not working," Hitomi said. Somehow she knew that her questions were going to be answered.   
  
Aeris sighed, "It's a long story. What you need to know is that someone has the Pendant of Darkness. It's stopping your pendant, which is the Pendant of Light, from working correctly."   
  
"What is the Pendant of Darkness," Van asked, confused.   
  
Sephiroth frowned, "It's a black pendant that holds all the negative energy of the universe. Its power is nothing more than evil and destruction. If its power were to be released, everything you know will be destroyed. But for that to happen, it must become whole again. "   
  
Folken added, "I've heard of a legend of two stones that were once one stone. Somehow I feel that it connects with your conversation. Or am I wrong?"   
  
Everyone looked up at his, surprised at his sudden outburst. He stood in a corner of the room, covered in its shadows. His face was expressionless.   
  
"No, you are correct," Sephiroth said, arms folded. "You have brought up an important fact. The Pendant of Light and the Pendant of Darkness were one stone long before any of us were born. The stone was called 'Holy'. It was the most powerful object in existence. Holy was intended to be used for good not evil. That is, until an evil being from Earth or as you call it, the Mystic Moon, named Jenova came along and tried to take control of the universe by taking possession of Holy. Jenova tried to convert Holy into a tool for evil, but only managed to split it into two different stones. Jenova was able to combine the two stones back into one, but it no longer was Holy. Instead, Jenova created a new stone called 'Meteor'. Meteor was nothing like Holy. Instead, it was the beginning of pure evil. Jenova tried to summon all the negative powers of Meteor but was stopped by a young Cetra who was from Gaea. The Cetra were caring and gentle beings that only wanted peace in the universe. After a long fought battle, the young Cetra defeated Jenova. However, Jenova could not be killed easily so the Cetra split Meteor into two small stones and locked Jenova inside one of them."   
  
"…And this Jenova creature is the one inside the Pendant of Destruction," Folken interjected.   
  
Sephiroth nodded, "Correct. However, the young Cetra knew that if someone were to take possession of the other stone, it would easily be able to combine both stones, therefore, create Meteor again. So, he made a sacrifice and locked himself inside the other stone….and creating the Pendant of Light."   
  
"It was handed down to me by my mother and it is now yours," Aeris told her daughter. She handed Hitomi the pendant.   
  
Hitomi stared at her pendant. "How do you know all this," she whispered.   
  
*Should we tell her?*   
  
*Like we have a choice.*   
  
"It was your grandmother, my mother, who told us…," Aeris said softly.   
  
Hitomi whispered, "Grandma…"   
  
Aeris nodded, "Before your father and I married, your grandmother told us everything. She had been transported to Gaea when she was about your age. She met a group of beautiful creatures with wings called Draconians. She befriended them and lived with them during her stay in Gaea. Some Draconians had the ability to sense things that other people could not see. Your grandmother quickly earned their respect and trust. They taught her how to use her sixth sense…and soon, she too could see what others could not. When it was time for her to return home, they told her the story of both pendants and handed her the Pendant of Light as a gift."   
  
"When you disappeared, your grandmother kept us up to date. Gaea needed help. Since you had the Pendant of Light, which represents hope, we realized that you had inherited your grandmother's gift," Sephiroth said.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me all this before," Hitomi said, suddenly.   
  
"We didn't see it necessary," her father let out a long sigh. "I guess we were wrong."   
  
"I'm sorry," Aeris said, sadly.   
  
Hitomi hugged her mother. "It's ok, mom. I'm not mad," she said. "It's just that all of this really took me by surprised."   
  
Van grunted, "You still haven't explained why her pendant is not working correctly. I mean, this situation sounds serious."   
  
Folken said calmly," Be patient, Van. I'm worried about this whole situation as much as you are."   
  
Van snapped, "That's something coming from you. If you don't recall, you were on Zaibach's side during the war!"   
  
"Van," Hitomi yelped.   
  
"He ordered his own country to be destroyed, Hitomi! You were there, you saw the destruction with your own eyes," Van yelled. "Do you think you could just waltz in thinking we'll forgive you, brother?"   
  
"Van, I'm sorry….really," Folken said, quietly. "I haven't forgotten what I have done. But I recognize my errors and I will make up for my mistakes."   
  
Van growled, "You would!"   
  
Sephiroth's voice boomed, "That's enough!"   
  
Both Fanelian brother's looked up at the older man.   
  
"That's better," Sephiroth said. "Van, I understand that you are worried about what this new enemy is planning. However, arguing with your brother will not help solve the problem."   
  
Van looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry."   
  
"I understand," his brother said.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Aeris said, smiling. "We all make mistakes."   
  
Van smiled weakly.   
  
"As for Hitomi's pendant not working," Aeris continued. "It seems that both pendants are canceling each other out. Because of this, neither pendant will work correctly. However, when Hitomi let out all her emotions….her pendant granted her the request of having her loved ones with her once again. That's how my husband and I ended up here."   
  
"The question is…why are the pendants canceling each other out? You just explained to us that the two pendants become one," Folken asked.   
  
Merle stirred, but continued sleeping.   
  
Aeris smiled and stroked the cat girl's hair. "It is not easy as it seems. To convert both pendants back into one, two angels that represent each pendant must be present during that time," she replied.   
  
"What do you mean," Van asked.   
  
Aeris sighed, "There are two angels. One is the 'Angel of Light' and the other is the 'Broken Angel'. These two angels carry a power source that will enable both pendants to become one. It is rumored that the angels have a link with the pendants, but I'm not too sure. I'm just recalling what my mother told me. "   
  
"Wait a minute," Hitomi exclaimed. "Wasn't that Vladimir guy after Folken, Van and myself?"   
  
Folken nodded, "Now that you mention it, he was trying to kill just about everyone except us three."   
  
Hitomi gasped, "What if Van and you are the two angels?"   
  
Folken's eyes flickered with surprise. "I don't think…"   
  
"What do you mean," Sephiroth asked, suddenly.   
  
"You see…," Van began. "My brother and I are half Draconian and half human."   
  
"But…you don't have wings," Aeris said, studying them.   
  
"Van…Folken….show them, please," Hitomi said.   
  
Both brothers hesitated.   
  
Aeris giggled, "We won't bite."   
  
"Aeris…," her husband began.   
  
Folken was the first to take off his cloak. Two wings spread behind his back.   
  
Sephiroth and Aeris just stood there in shock.   
  
Van sighed and pulled his shirt off. After a few seconds, he too had a pair of wings behind his back. Hitomi noticed his cheeks growing a bit reddish.   
  
"Wow," Aeris said softly. "I would have never noticed…"   
  
Both Folken and Van quickly enclosed their wings.   
  
"Sorry, we're not used to showing our wings to many people," Van said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"I understand," Sephiroth said.   
  
"So, what are we going to do now," Hitomi asked.   
  
"We still don't know for sure if that is the reason why that red haired psycho was trying to kidnap you. We can't jump to conclusions," her father said. "I suggest that we have a good night's sleep. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. Although, I'm not to sure where we can rest…"   
  
"There are a couple of rooms you can use," Millerna said, walking into the main hall.   
  
Hitomi walked towards the princess. "How is Allen," she asked, concerned.   
  
Millerna sighed, "He's out of danger….but his wounds are deep. It will take a while before he heals correctly."   
  
"I'm sorry," Hitomi said sadly.   
  
"Don't worry about it. The good thing is that he's out of danger," Millerna said. "What I don't understand is what exactly happened? Who were those soldiers that attacked? Could it be Zaibach?"   
  
"We don't know, Millerna," Van began. "It's a new enemy. I don't think it is Zaibach soldiers….someone else planned this attack. We just don't know who it is."   
  
Millerna sighed, "I guess I'll hear about it in the morning. You guys look tired. Let me take you some rooms where you can rest."   
  
"Thank you," Aeris said smiling. She looked at Merle's sleeping form. "Look at her. She's sleeping like a baby. Sephy, can you carry the little girl. I don't want to wake her up."   
  
"I guess…," her husband answered and picked up the cat girl. "At least she's not heavy…."   
  
"This way," Millerna motioned them to follow her.   
  
Aeris giggled as Merle made herself comfortable on Sephiroth's chest.   
  
"This girl could sleep through a war…," Sephiroth muttered.   
  
"I think she likes you," Van told him. "Merle usually doesn't like it when a stranger holds her. Especially in her sleep."   
  
Aeris smiled, "It must be a good sign."   
  
Sephiroth "Hmph!".   
  
As they walked to their rooms, Sephiroth noticed something shiny on his daughter's right hand.   
  
'A ring?'   
  
He narrowed his eyes. It was definitely a ring.   
  
* What's wrong? *   
  
* Hitomi is wearing a ring on her right hand…She doesn't own any rings. *   
  
* Oh, I see it…It's beautiful. Does it bother you? *   
  
* Not really. *   
  
Pause.   
  
* Ok, maybe a little… *   
  
* What are you going to do? *   
  
* I'll ask her about it. *   
  
* Honey, it's just a ring. *   
  
*Look at it! It's no ordinary ring….It's too… *   
  
* ….elegant?*   
  
* Yeah…I think she is keeping something from us.… *   
  
* What do you mean? *   
  
*I don't know…. but I think it has something to do with that Van guy over there….*   
  
* You don't like him? *   
  
* It's not that. I just don't like it when people play with Hitomi's feelings. *   
  
* You're always jumping to conclusions…What if it's only a sign of friendship? *   
  
* Give me a break…Hold that thought. Millerna is stopping and this cat girl in my arms is getting heavier by the minute….*   
  
* Why do you always leave me in suspense.…*   
  
Millerna stopped and turned to face her guests. "Here we are," she said and pointed to each room. "Van and Folken will share the room to my left. Hitomi and Merle can sleep in the room to my right. Hitomi, your parents will take the room next to Van and Folken's.   
  
"Where are you going to sleep, Millerna," Hitomi asked.   
  
"I'll be fine. There's a small room next to the infirmary. I'll sleep in there. I want to be near Allen in case he shows any signs of illness," Millerna replied. "Besides, I'm waiting for Dryden to arrive with news of my sister….and father…" She had tears trailing on the side of her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry about your father, Millerna," Van said, touching her shoulder gently.   
  
Millerna nodded in response. "Thanks…We'll, you should head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day…," she said, walking off. "Good night."   
  
Millerna waved before turning a corner.   
  
Van opened the door to his room. "I'll see you in the morning," he said. He looked at Hitomi, smiled and went inside the room.   
  
Sephiroth frowned.   
  
"Good night," Folken said quietly.   
  
"Good night," Hitomi and Aeris said simultaneously before he closed the door.   
  
Hitomi looked up and saw Merle clawing her father's chest.   
  
"Open your door, Hitomi," her father ordered. "This kid is having a nightmare and she's taking it out on me!"   
  
Hitomi nodded and quickly opened the door, which had been unlocked. Sephiroth entered the room and laid the cat girl on one of the two empty beds in there. As he let go of her, Merle's right hand came up and slapped him on the face. She continued to mumble things that couldn't be made out.   
  
"Poor girl…," Aeris said quietly.   
  
Sephiroth rubbed his cheek. "Oww….," he muttered.   
  
Hitomi laughed, "Don't get mad, dad. She's only dreaming."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. If she acts this way when she sleeps…I don't think I want to know how she is when she's awake," Sephiroth said.   
  
"That's not nice, Sephy," Aeris said, walking next to him.   
  
Sephiroth groaned, "Don't call me that in front of everyone!"   
  
Aeris giggled and grabbed his arm, "Lets go. Hitomi needs her sleep."   
  
"Before we go, there's something I want to know," Sephiroth began.   
  
"…And what is that," Hitomi asked.   
  
Sephiroth frowned, "Where did you get that ring? Did some boy give it to you?"   
  
"What," Hitomi exclaimed. She blushed furiously. "No.…yes….I mean….sort of…."   
  
"Who was it," Sephiroth demanded.   
  
"Sephiroth, if she doesn't want to say anything now she doesn't have to…," Aeris said calmly.   
  
Sephiroth barked, "I have the right to know! She's my daughter!"   
  
"Good night, sweetie," Aeris said kissing Hitomi on the forehead. She pulled her husband out the door. "See you in the morning!"   
  
"Hey…," Sephiroth complained.   
  
"Good night," Hitomi smiled nervously as the door closed. She heard her father complaining in the hallway. When she heard a door close she gave a loud sighed and fell on the empty bed.   
  
That was close, she thought. Good thing mom is a quick thinker.   
  
She held her hand up in front of her and glanced at the ring.   
  
"Poor dad," she said quietly. "He's just trying to protect me."   
  
Merle snored loudly.   
  
Hitomi smiled and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes only one name ran through her mind before she went to sleep.   
  
'Van…'   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van woke up early the next morning. He looked where his brother's sleeping form laid. He sighed. They had gone to sleep without saying a word to each other. He felt bad, but he still held a grudge against his brother for betraying Fanelia.   
  
Taking a deep breath he got out of bed and quickly dressed. When he was finished he quietly crept out of the room. He closed the door behind him and headed to the main hall.   
  
"I didn't know you were an early bird," a familiar male voice said behind him.   
  
"I didn't know you were one also" Van said, turning to face the tall silver haired man. "Good morning, Sephiroth."   
  
"Good morning," Sephiroth said nonchalantly. "Where are you headed this early?"   
  
"The infirmary room," Van shrugged. "I want to see how my friend is doing."   
  
"I see…," Sephiroth said, folding his arms. There was a long silence.   
  
Van noticed the long sword buckled on his belt. "How can you handle it," he asked, curiously. "I mean…your sword. I've never seen one like it before."   
  
"No…," Sephiroth chuckled. "This is one of a kind. It's called Masamune and it was designed for me. I am the only man who has the capability to use it."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"You don't know, do you?"   
  
"I only know that you are Hitomi's father."   
  
"What if I told you I am a top ranking general of SOLDIER," Sephiroth mused. "I lead the country's top military force…."   
  
Van choked, "You're a general? Why didn't Hitomi tell me?"   
  
Sephiroth frowned, "Probably because she was too busy trying to stay alive in this world."   
  
"Possibly…," Van grunted. "So, is THAT what you wear during combat?"   
  
Sephiroth looked down at his attire. He was wearing his usual black cape, black pants and black boots. "Yeah….you have a problem with what I wear," he defended. He liked his uniform and no boy was going to tell him otherwise.   
  
"No….it's just that I could almost imagine you flying with that cape on," Van shrugged.   
  
Sephiroth raised a silver brow. "I don't fly," he answered. "Now I have a question for you, boy."   
  
Van glared at the older man, "My name is Van."   
  
Sephiroth ignored him. "What games are you playing with my daughter," he asked sternly. "No one plays with Hitomi's feelings! I noticed the way you looked at her!"   
  
"What," Van exclaimed. "How dare you say such things! I would never play with Hitomi's feelings!"   
  
"I saw that ring on her finger, boy," Sephiroth snapped. "It took me a lot of thinking to realize who had given it to her. Folken is too old and the injured one seems to have something to do with the Millerna girl. The Dryden guy didn't even cross my mind. That only left you! What are you planning?"   
  
Van felt himself boiling. Even if this man was Hitomi's father, he had not right to talk about his feelings towards Hitomi that way. "I don't know where you're heading for but…," he began.   
  
"LORD VAN," a cheerful voice rang through the hall. Merle came running to him. She glomped him when she was close enough.   
  
"Merle," a surprise Van said. "What are you doing awake so early?"   
  
I woke up and Hitomi was still asleep. I wasn't sleepy anymore…. I decided to look for you. Then the nice lady walked with me to look for you," she said excitedly.   
  
"What lady," Van asked.   
  
"I mean, Hitomi's mother," Merle said. She turned and waved at someone at the other end of the hall. "She's nice," she added as the brown haired woman waved back.   
  
Merle noticed the silver haired man in front of her. She smiled and yelled to Aeris, "Your husband is here!"   
  
"She was looking for me," Sephiroth said surprised.   
  
"Yep," Merle said happily. "Miss Aeris told me that you carried me to my room! I didn't even feel you holding me! Thanks!"   
  
Sephiroth grunted. "Hmph!"   
  
"That means 'Thank You' in Sephiroth-ese," Aeris said gently as walked next to him. "I noticed you were discussing something with Van. What were you talking about?"   
  
"It was nothing important," Sephiroth said. Aeris was going to scold him for this!   
  
Aeris looked at Van. "Van…"   
  
Van shrugged, "I just asked him about his sword. Nothing important."   
  
Aeris raised a brow. "Very well," she said. "I noticed a garden behind the castle. Is it all right if I go look at it?"   
  
"Sure," Van replied. "Hopefully, it didn't get too damage during the fight."   
  
Aeris got excited and grabbed her husbands arm. "Sephy, come with me to look at the flowers," she said, happily.   
  
"Aeris…," he began.   
  
"Can I call you Sephy too," Merle butted in.   
  
"No," Sephiroth groaned.   
  
"Sephy," Merle said running around chanting his name.   
  
"Argh," Sephiroth moaned. "Why me?"   
  
Aeris giggled, "Quit whining, dear. Let's enjoy the morning while we can. You can help me pick flowers!"   
  
"Just remember to come back before breakfast," Van told her. He felt almost felt sorry for Sephiroth. Almost. He didn't understand why Sephiroth thought her was palying with Hitomi's feelings.   
  
Aeris dragged Sephiroth with her and headed to the garden.   
  
At this point Hitomi was wide awake and walking to where Van and Merle stood.   
  
"What's going on," Hitomi asked. She noticed her mother dragging her father somewhere.   
  
"Good morning, honey," Aeris waved from the end of the hall. "Your father and I are going to the garden. We'll see you at breakfast!"   
  
Hitomi nodded, stunned. When her parents finally disappeared from sight Merle spoke.   
  
"Your parents are strange," the cat girl giggled. "But I like them."   
  
"Can somebody explain to me, what just happened," Hitomi exclaimed after a few seconds of silence.   
  
Van and Merle shrugged.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the forest…   
  
"The castle is this way…," a young boy with blond hair said. He pointed to the west.   
  
"You got it all wrong, it's this way," another boy said, pointing to the east.   
  
They began to argue about which way they were suppose to go.   
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH," another boy with silver hair yelled. He grabbed the map they were holding and looked at it. "You morons! You were looking at the map the wrong way," he shouted after taking a close look at it.   
  
"Forgive us, Lord Dilandau," the two boys said simultaneously.   
  
Dilandau glared at them. "Chesta, who ordered you to use this map? It's too old! I can barely read it!"   
  
The blond boy swallowed. "You did, sir."   
  
Dilandau blinked. "Oh….well, next time remind me to get a newer one," he shouted.   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
The other boy looked around nervously.   
  
Dilandau noticed this. "Migel, what are you starring at," he demanded.   
  
"Sir, I think someone is nearby…," Migel stuttered.   
  
"I don't see anyone…," Dilandau trailed off. Footsteps were heard walking towards them.   
  
"Sir…,"Chesta began.   
  
"Be quiet," Dilandau hissed. "Let's hide over here!"   
  
They hid behind a bush, silently pulling out their weapons in case someone attacked them. As the footsteps got closer, voices could be heard and the figures became clearer.   
  
"We're #$%^ing lost," a gruff male voice said. "Just #$%^ing great!"   
  
"Don't speak that way, Cid. We'll find a way out of here…," a woman said.   
  
"That's if we live long enough. Dammit, why'd that #$%^ing light have to suck us up anyway," the guy named Cid continued.   
  
"I'll say," a man with a red cloak grunted. "I didn't even finish meditating…"   
  
"Chill out, guys. Tifa is right. We'll make it out of here," a blond spiky haired guy said.   
  
"I'm to young to die," a girl with short brown hair wailed. She continued crying.   
  
"Shut yer trap, Yufie," Cid growled. "No one is going to die! Damn, you're making my #$%^ing ears hurt!"   
  
"Cid…," the blond guy sighed. "Tifa, calm Yuffie down."   
  
The older woman nodded and comforted Yuffie. "Calm down, Yuffie. Everything is going to be all right," she said softly.   
  
"I'm scared. (sniff) I don't want to be stuck (sniff) in this forest anymore," Yuffie cried.   
  
"It's, ok…," Tifa said soothingly.   
  
The man with the red cloak narrowed his eyes. "Something is not right," he muttered.   
  
"Vincent, what's wrong," the blond guy asked.   
  
Vincent stared at a bush nearby. "Someone is here," he said, nonchalantly.   
  
Chesta, Migel and Dilandau began to grow nervous.   
  
"Don't #$%^ing scare me, Vincent. What do you see," Cid choked.   
  
"Cloud," Vincent told the blond guy. "Behind the bush!"   
  
Cloud pulled out his sword from behind. "Whoever you are, come out," he shouted.   
  
Dilandau heard something like weapons being taken out.   
  
"Lord Dilandau," Chesta whispered. "Those people are armed…"   
  
"The leader seems to have a huge sword with him…," Migel added in a whisper.   
  
Dilandau looked through a small hole in the bush. Migel was right. The blond guy definitely had a HUGE sword with him.   
  
"Oh shit," Dilandau muttered.   
  
Why did he get the feeling that these strangers knew what they were doing? This was not looking good….   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued…   
  
Author's Note: Hahahaha! I'll leave you with the suspense. Anyway, I'd like thank those people who reviewed the first chapter. After seeing what you wrote, I got encouraged to start on the second chapter! Thanks a lot guys! Muchas gracias! Muchos besos! Hasta luego! Did I spell that right?   
  
Next Chapter: Ok, I know that the first half of this chapter was boring, but I'm still building up my story people! Have a little patience. Can anyone imagine the Great Sephiroth picking flowers? Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be interesting. How did Cloud and the gang end up in the forest? What castle is Dilandau searching for? Will they get along? Most importantly, how will Dilly and Cid get along…? Ok, enough of my rambling. Until next time!   



	3. Forest Meeting

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and FFVII characters do not belong to me. Never have and never will. Please don't sue.   
  
A/N: Aight people. I looked at some of the choices for best couples. So far I got Dilly/Tifa, Yuffie/Dragon Slayer, Cloud/Millerna…Poor Vince is all alone. Sorry, but Cid is married to Shera in my fic. You'll see her in the last chapter or something. BTW, did I mention that Rufus and the Turks are gonna come out in this story? I mean, I can't forget about those guys. They are tight! Maybe you'll come up with more couples after reading this. Anyway, this fic is based on an alternative universe (or whatever it's called…). Everyone is the same except for a few changes I made and modifications….(like Dilly don't turn to Celena). 'Nuff said.   
  
'…' means someone is thinking.   
  
*…* refers to telepathy   
  
Chapter 3: Forest Meeting   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait!"   
  
Cloud saw three figures coming up from behind the bush. He clutched his Ultima Weapon when he saw the small glint of weapons being held by these strangers. He paused momentarily. He nearly dropped his sword when he realized who it was.   
  
"What the…," he exclaimed. "You're only kids!"   
  
A silver haired boy cocked an eyebrow. "Kids…," he chocked. "How dare you call us kids! Do you know who I am?"   
  
Vincent frowned, "Not really. What were you doing behind that bush?"   
  
"We were hiding from you," a blond boy told them. "We thought you were an enemy…"   
  
"We don't need to give you explanations," the silver haired boy snapped. He positioned his sword in front of him. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you planning to attack the castle?!"   
  
Cid grunted, "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't seen no damn castle."   
  
Yuffie who stopped crying at this point starred at the three boys with starry eyes. "Wow," she said dreamily. "You're cute…"   
  
The three boys took two steps back. This girl was scarring them with her hungry eyes. They gulped.   
  
Tifa sighed, "Don't mind her. She's boy crazy."   
  
Yuffie "Drool…".   
  
Cloud studied the three strangers. He noticed that the silver haired boy wore a red military uniform and his companions wore a blue uniform. I've never seen uniforms like that before, he thought. I feel as though I'm in another time. What is this place?   
  
"If we tell you who we are….will you answer a few questions," Cloud asked the boy in red.   
  
Dilandau shrugged, "Fine, as long as you put your weapons away."   
  
"Very well," Cloud replied.   
  
Cid frowned, "What the hell are you doing Cloud? Those kids will still have THEIR weapons out! You're #$%^ing crazy!"   
  
Cloud rolled his eyes. "I really don't care," he said, clipping his sword back. "I just want some answers. We don't know were we are and these strangers are the first people we've actually encountered since we arrived. Besides, do you actually think three kids with swords can defeat AVALANCHE that easily?" "   
  
"Cloud is right, Cid," Vincent said in his monotone voice.   
  
"You got a point," Cid grunted. "I'll probably be able to take them on blindfolded."   
  
"That's not true," Dilandau exclaimed.   
  
"Whatever, kid," Cid muttered.   
  
"My name is not kid! My name IS Dilandau Albatou, General of the Zaibach army….," Dilandau shouted.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…," Cid waved his hand. "General my ass."   
  
"How dare you," Dilandau growled. "No one insults me that way!"   
  
"Well, I just did," Cid smirked. "Got a problem with that…KID?"   
  
"Why you no good…," Dilandau screamed, ready to attack Cid.   
  
Cid taunted, "Little boys aren't suppose to play with swords…."   
  
"Will you two….SHUT UP!!!"   
  
Both of them stopped and stared at Cloud.   
  
"That's better," Cloud said, frowning. "Now quit arguing before I get pissed!"   
  
Cid snorted and Dilandau just stood there confused.   
  
"We haven't even been formally introduced and you two are already at each others throats…" Tifa said angrily.   
  
"He started it," Dilandau pointed at Cid.   
  
"Why you little…," Cid began.   
  
Tifa elbowed him before he could say anything sarcastic.   
  
Cid scowled, "Bitch…."   
  
"What was that," Tifa asked.   
  
"Nuttin'," Cid muttered, pulling out a cigarette. He played twisted it around with his fingers and mumbled obscenities.   
  
"Who are you," Chesta asked suddenly. "You don't seem to be from around here."   
  
Cloud nodded and pointed to every person as he called out their name, "I'm Cloud Strife and these are my companions Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cid Highwind. We sort of were transported here by a strange light and somehow ended up in this forest…."   
  
"I see….," Dilandau said. Why does that light story sound familiar, he wondered. He shook the thought away. "Well, like I mentioned earlier my name is General Dilandau Albatou and these are my Dragon Slayers….Migel and Chesta."   
  
"What are Dragon Slayers," Vincent asked.   
  
"They are an elite group of soldiers of the Zaibach Empire….what's left of it anyway," Dilndau said.   
  
"What do you mean," Cloud asked.   
  
"We just finished a war a few weeks ago. My country was defeated," Dilandau said sheepishly.   
  
Cid snorted, "That's what happens when you put a chicken wuss kid into a ranking like General."   
  
Dilandau turned red. "Take that back," he screamed.   
  
"Calm down, Mr. Albatou. Cid is just upset about our situation here. He's a great guy once you get to know him," Tifa said, gently. "Please put your weapons away. We just want some answers. We're not here to fight." She smiled.   
  
Dilandau blushed. "Er…Dilandau is fine," he stuttered. "Chesta, Migel….sheathe your swords."   
  
"Yes, sir," both Dragon Slayers replied.   
  
"Thank you," Tifa said, giving them another smile.   
  
Dilandau, Migel and Chesta blushed.   
  
Cloud frowned.   
  
"So, who is who," Yuffie asked, looking at the other two next two Dilandau.   
  
"I'm Chesta," the blond one said.   
  
"And I'm Migel," the brunette said.   
  
"Do you have girlfriends," Yuffie asked, excitedly.   
  
Cloud cleared his throat. "Ahem…this is not the time to ask those kind of questions Yuffie," he said.   
  
"Hey, I have the right to know," Yuffie exclaimed.   
  
"Ask them later," Tifa told her.   
  
"But I wanna know NOW," Yuffie whined.   
  
Dilandau sweatdropped. This girl was scaring him.   
  
"Cut your crap, Yuffie…," Cid growled. "…or your sorry ass will 'accidentally' be left behind in this forest."   
  
Yuffie got quiet. "You're mean," she mumbled.   
  
Cid shrugged. "You may continue…," he told the others, pulling out a lighter. He lit up his cigarette and took a puff.   
  
"Where are we anyway," Vincent asked.   
  
"We're in the Austurian forest," Dilandau replied.   
  
"Austurian forest? Never heard of it," Vincent said.   
  
"You must not be from around here. Everyone has heard of the Austurian forest," Dilandau said.   
  
"Really? Is there gold here? A lost treasure? How about materi--," Yuffie exclaimed before Tifa clamped her mouth shut.   
  
"Shhh…," Tifa hissed. "Let him talk!" She let go of Yuffie. "You may continue Mr. Alba….I mean, Dilandau…," she said.   
  
Yuffie glared at Tifa.   
  
"Uh…sure," Dilandau said, raising a brow. He continued, "We are located in Austuria, one of the richest countries in Gaea. We're in the forest that surrounds the castle where the Austurian king lives. Migel, Chesta and myself are headed to that castle to help our friend Folken Fanel. He left yesterday evening because he learned that the castle was going to be attacked. He left us a note, but I just found it this morning. I sent my other Dragon Slayers to get a back up team while I went to find Folken."   
  
"Hey, I've hear of Australia and Austria, but never of Austuria…," Yuffie said.   
  
"I'll say…," Cid said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "And what the hell do you mean by 'Gaea'. Never heard of that place."   
  
"If Austuria is a country…then Gaea can't possibly be a country. Unless it is…," Vincent trailed off.   
  
"….a planet," Dilandau finished the sentence.   
  
Cid choked, "What the #$%^ do you mean Gaea is a planet?! You're telling me that we've been transported to another planet?"   
  
"The Mystic Moon…," Migel whispered to nobody in particular.   
  
Cloud heard the younger man. "What did you say," he asked the brunette.   
  
"….You're from the Mystic Moon," Migel said. "That's the only explanation I can think of."   
  
"Huh? I'm not from no Mystic Moon," Yuffie blurted. "We're from Earth!"   
  
"'She' said the same thing," Dilandau muttered.   
  
"….'She'? Who's 'she'," Cloud asked, confused.   
  
Dilandau's eyes grew wide as if remembering something. "Did you mention earlier that you were brought here by a mysterious light," he asked urgently.   
  
"Yeah," Cid answered angrily. "That #$%^ing light is going to get it. It's never going to shine after I'm through with it…"   
  
"Lord Dilandau…," Chesta said, looking at his commander.   
  
Tifa saw concern look on Chesta's face, "What is it, Dilandau?"   
  
Dilandau sighed, "Something bad is going to happen. Every time someone is transported here by a mysterious light….it only means that there is going to be a great battle in Gaea…"   
  
"Waitaminute," Cid growled. "I'm no jinxed! It's not my #$%^ing fault there's a 'supposed' great battle coming up just 'cause you said so!"   
  
Dilandau shook his head. "No…that's not what I meant. You see, a war just ended in Gaea. All of the countries are still exhausted from the battle. I don't think any of those countries would be interested to attack Auturia." He paused. "I believe a new enemy has risen and has an army of its own…they were the ones that were going to attack the castle…"   
  
"I still don't understand what we got to do with it," Cloud asked.   
  
Dilandau looked at the larger group. "I believe you were brought here to help us with this new enemy…," he told them.   
  
"That would make sense, "Cid smirked. "After all, we are AVALANCHE, the best warriors on Earth…"   
  
Yuffie gave him a weird look. "Cid, if I recall correctly, we're under the command of Sephiroth, General of SOLDIER. We're his right hand, he's the best warrior.…."   
  
Cid scoffed, "Yeah, well, you don't see him here do you?" He chuckles. "I always knew he wasn't that great…Great General my ass…"   
  
"Does he dislike generals," Chesta whispered to Vincent.   
  
Vincent, although surprised that the blond boy spoke to him responded, "You could say that…."   
  
Tifa added, "He only dislikes the cute ones."   
  
"That's not true, woman," Cid growled.   
  
Yuffie giggled. Chesta and Migel looked confused.   
  
"Dilandau, what do you mean that we are here to help YOU with this new enemy. ," Vincent asked.   
  
"I didn't mean for it sound that way. You see, in Gaean wars, there is always a good side and a bad side. Austuria along with Fanelia and Freed are kingdoms that are considered the good side of the war. Zaibach was the bad side…," Dilandau responded. He sighed. "It took me a while before I realized that I was fighting for the wrong side. Folken and I managed to rebel against Zaibach and we joined forces with the King of Fanelia. Without Folken and the Dragon Slayers, Zaibach became helpless and the empire fell…"   
  
Chesta sighed, "I remember the last night of the war. The Mystic Moon was shining more brightly than ever."   
  
"I remember, too," Migel added. "It's almost as if the Mystic Moon is the guardian of Gaea…"   
  
Cloud looked confused. "What do you mean by 'shining'," he asked. "How can you see Earth?"   
  
"Yeah," Yuffie exclaimed. "I don't get it!"   
  
Dilandau whispered something to Cloud. Cloud nodded and looked up to the sky. His eyes grew wide.   
  
"I….I don't believe it…," he murmured.   
  
"Cloud, what's wrong," Tifa asked.   
  
"Look up at the sky, Teef," he said pointing to where he was looking at.   
  
Tifa looked up and gasped. Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent followed Tifa's gaze. Yuffie's jaw almost hit the floor, Cid's cigarette fell off his mouth, and Vincent actually looked shocked.   
  
"I don't #$%ing believe it. How the #$%^ is THAT up there," Cid exclaimed pointing to the sky. The Earth was visible next to the moon in broad daylight.   
  
"Then it's true…," Vincent murmured.   
  
"What in the world….," Cloud began.   
  
"It's the Mystic Moon," Dilandau replied. "It's not too clear right now because it's daytime, but at nighttime it's much clearer to see."   
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice it before…," Tifa whispered. She looked at Yuffie who was completely speechless.   
  
Cid barked, "What the #$%^ do you mean, woman? It's not everyday we look up at the sky and see Earth hanging next to the moon…gawdammit, I need a beer…"   
  
"Who else has been here," Cloud demanded suddenly.   
  
"It has been rumored that many people from the Mystic Moon have been transported to Gaea. The only one I've met has been the girl with the green eyes…," Dilandau said.   
  
"A girl? What was her name," Cloud asked.   
  
"Hitomi," Dilandau replied.   
  
"WHAT," everyone in Cloud's group exclaimed.   
  
Tifa walked up to Dilandau. "Hitomi? I know a girl named Hitomi….how did she look like," she asked urgently.   
  
"She had short light brown hair, green eyes, she was a medium height…," Dilandau said.   
  
"It IS her," Tifa whispered.   
  
Cloud and the others understood where she was headed. "Was her last name….Kansaki," Cloud asked.   
  
"Yes," Dilandau replied in shock. "Her name is Hitomi Kansaki…how…"   
  
"Where is she," Vincent demanded.   
  
Dilandau looked surprised. "Do you know Hitomi," he asked.   
  
"Yes," Tifa said. "She's my best friend's daughter."   
  
Yuffie grabbed Dilandau by the arm. "Can you take us to her," she pleaded. "Hitomi is like a sister to me…please take us to her…"   
  
"Very well," Dilandau said. He moved away from Yuffie's hold. "If you come with us, we will lead you to her. She's here in Austuria….she's staying in the castle…"   
  
"We must hurry then," Yuffie cried. "What if the castle has already been attacked? We need to find Hitomi to see if she's okay!"   
  
Tifa placed her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Calm down. He'll take us to her…" she said.   
  
Yuffie nodded, "I hope she's okay. I mean, she's been gone for a couple of weeks. We've been looking for her all this time and she wasn't even on Earth!"   
  
"Well, lets go and get her," Cid said.   
  
"Cid, I didn't know you missed her. I thought you didn't care if she was gone…," Vincent said coolly.   
  
"Cut the crap, Vince," Cid grunted. "It's General 'Jackass' that I don't like….I never said I didn't like the flower girl and their kid."   
  
"I don't even want to know what you call me," Yuffie muttered.   
  
Vincent shook his head. "Cloud, what do you think about this situation," he asked the blond.   
  
"If this girl is Hitomi, then at least we know she's still alive," Cloud said. "But to really know if it's truly the Hitomi we know, then we must go to this castle Dilandau is talking about. How far is the castle from here?"   
  
"If we start walking now it will take us a few hours to get to the castle," Dilandau said. "We should leave now if you really want to see Hitomi."   
  
"Where exactly is this castle," Cloud asked.   
  
"Uh….we're sort of…," Chesta began. He was going to say that they were lost but Dilandau glared at him.   
  
"Lord Dilandau will explain it to you," Chesta said quickly.   
  
"Uh…sure," Cloud said, confused. He looked at Dilandau as he pulled out a map.   
  
"Here's our destination," Dilandau said pointing to the map where a large red dot was. He then slid his finger south of the red dot to where a picture of a small lake rested. He added, "…and this is where we are at."   
  
Yuffie scooted closer, "What? I don't see a lake around here!"   
  
"We passed it a few minutes ago. Tifa even mentioned how clear the water was," Vincent told the younger girl. "Weren't you paying attention?"   
  
"No," Yuffie said hanging her head.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Tifa said. "   
  
Dilandau looked at the map. "We don't have any horses," he said. "We have to walk to the castle. "   
  
"What," Yuffie screeched. "What do you mean NO horses?"   
  
"No," Dilandau said slowly. "We don't have any horses because they are easy to detect. If there is an enemy they won't be able to hear us if we're by foot. It's a bit tiring but it's safer…"   
  
Yuffie barked, "Don't you have a car?"   
  
The Dragon Slayers looked confused.   
  
"What is a car," Chesta asked.   
  
Migel frowned, "Is it like a wagon?"   
  
Yuffie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. "Oh my God," she choked. "What kind of planet is this! WAAAAAHH!"   
  
"Did I say something wrong," Migel asked dumbfounded.   
  
Cloud shook his head. Sometimes Yuffie can be so immature. "Lets talk about this later," he said. "We should go now." Dilandau nodded and pulled out a compus. After taking a good look at it, he handed the map to Chesta. "Hold it correctly this time," he hissed.   
  
Chesta trembled, "Y-yes, sir."   
  
"This way," Dilandau said pointing to the north. Everyone followed the silver haired General.   
  
Cid muttered something about not wanting to follow a kid.   
  
"You can stay behind if you want," Yuffie smirked.   
  
"Shut up," Cid snorted.   
  
"No," Yuffie said. "I'll keep talkinguntil I feel like stopping!"   
  
"Don't make me shut you up," Cid shouted.   
  
"Nya! Nya! You can't make me," Yuffie taunted. She continued to torment him and he continued to threaten her.   
  
"Are they always like this," Dilandau asked.   
  
Cloud shook his head. "This is only the beginning," he replied. "It takes a few minutes before the real battle begins."   
  
"I'm going to kill you," Cid shouted suddenly and chased after the ninja girl. Yuffie screamed and ran from him.   
  
Cloud sighed, "…And there they go."   
  
Everyone sweatdropped. It was going to be a long journey.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know it's pretty annoying with you sulking all over the place and everything," the Master told the restless warrior. The man glared at him, his purple eyes burning with hate.   
  
Vladimir grabbed a bottle of wine and threw it at a wall. "That-that monster," he barked. "He toppled me! No one has ever done that before! I'm going to kill him!!!"   
  
The Master frowned, "You will not harm the man….not until we get his daughter."   
  
"Why not," Vladimir demanded.   
  
"That's for me to know. You needn't worry. You'll get your revenge soon enough."   
  
Vladimir's eyes filled with lust for blood, "I'll make him suffer for humiliating me. I'll kill him in front of his wife…" He licked his lips. "I'll probably enjoy that pretty wife of his. She looks good enough to eat.…"   
  
"You will NOT touch the woman," Master said coldly.   
  
Vladimir smirked. "What? Since when do you care what happens to her? It's not like she's yours or anything." Before he could react a hand smacked him across the face. He fell to the floor and felt blood flowing out of the sides of his mouth.   
  
"I am you leader," Master hissed. "Never question my orders!"   
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.   
  
The Master walked over to his throne and sat down. "In case you didn't know, there are five others who have been transported to Gaea. They are in the Austurian forest at this very moment," he said nonchalantly.   
  
Vladimir regained his composure. "What are they doing there," he growled.   
  
"The two you saw at the castle were part of this group…in a way. I managed separate them with the black pendant," Master replied. "They were lost in the forest. However, it turns out that they encountered Dilandau."   
  
Vladimir went over to the table and grabbed a full wine bottle. He took a drink out of the bottle. "Hmph! Why do I get the feeling you're on to something," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"How perspective," Master chuckled. "Trust me, you are going to like this idea.…"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued….   
  
Author's Note: Hey peeps! Thanks to all of you that took the time to review. I luv ya. So what do you think so far? Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will come out!!! *wink* You dig what I'm saying? *wink, wink*   
  
Next Chapter: Will Dilandau, Cloud and the rest of the gang make it to the castle on time? What are Master and Vladimir up to? What will Seph and Aeris do when they find out that the others are also in Gaea? And what the heck are Rufus and the Turks doing at a village? Wait and see…until next time. ^_^   



	4. A Broken Heart, Flowers, and a Rolex

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and FFVII characters do not belong to me. Never have and never will. Please don't sue.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but school is killing me. (I have this TCP/IP class that's burning my brain cells….) Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for those nice reviews. I would also like to thank Glenda for pointing out some spelling mistakes in the last three chapters. I'll fix them sometime this week. Um….I wrote this chapter last night. If you find spelling and grammar errors I'm truly sorry. I'll fix it when I can.   
  
'…' means someone is thinking.   
  
*…* refers to telepathy (Aeris and Sephiroth do this a lot)   
  
Chapter 4: A Broken Heart, Flowers and a Rolex   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Millerna sighed and ran a hand through her lose hair. She was tired. She had spent most of the night looking after Allen and hadn't left his side since he was brought into the infirmary room. Of course, there was the exception when she walked everyone to their rooms….but that only took a few minutes. However, right now she had too much in her mind to even consider taking a nap.   
  
Allen was hurt, her father was dead, and Eries was nowhere to be found….   
  
So much for being a princess. Nothing ever seemed to come out right. She had been hoping to have an elegant party in Van's honor, but her plans were ruined by the sudden attack lead by the strange man named Vladimir. And strange indeed. Millerna had never met anyone as bloodthirsty as him. She had witness him kill and stab people for no utterly valid reason as he walked towards the throne room….where he killed her father.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
Her father, the king of Asturia fell to the floor helpless as Valdimir killed off every single guard protecting him. Millerna had ran into the throne room to look for her father and Eries….instead she saw Vladimir wiping his sword with his fingers and plunging his weapon down into her father's stomach. She had screamed. Vladimir had turned to face her but instead of attacking her he only laughed evilly. He once again wiped his sword with his fingers and he pointed the end at her. She had been afraid and started to run out but she tripped over a dead soldier.   
  
She remembered with disgust how Valdimir roughly picked her up from the floor and forcefully kissed her on the lips. She had kept her eyes opened, while he did the same. His purple eyes penetrated into her soft blue-gray ones, enjoying the mere terror that reflected from her eyes. After the kiss he pushed her against the wall and asked her for Van and Hitomi's whereabouts. The end of his sword was resting on her throat and for a moment she thought she was going to die because there was no way she was going to let her friends get hurt.   
  
Lucky for her, Allen appeared out of nowhere and pushed Vladimir away from her. Soon both men had engaged into a fierce battle. She felt someone grab her arm. When she turned she was facing Dryden who was holding a very scared Merle. Realizing that Allen had planned this out for her to escape with Dryden and Merle, she wished Allen good luck. Allen only nodded in response. Vladimir was too much involved in the fight to even pay attention.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
Millerna buried her face in her hands as she remembered last night's event. 'I'm so sorry Allen. We should have tried helping you….Vladimir did this to you and it's all my fault. If I had been stronger….'   
  
"Don't blame yourself, Millerna. There was nothing you could do."   
  
She hadn't realize she spoke the last part out loud and that voice belonged to Hitomi. Millerna jerked her head up as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.   
  
"He'll be fine. You'll see," Hitomi said gently. "Don't blame yourself for something that was not your fault."   
  
Millerna smiled weakly, "You're right."   
  
Behind Hitomi she saw Van and Merle standing. Merle spoke first.   
  
"How is Allen doing," she asked the princess.   
  
Millerna placed a hand over Allen's forehead. "He's doing fine. However, some of his wounds are deep and it will take a while before they heal," she replied.   
  
Van walked next to Millerna. "Vladimir hurt him pretty bad, didn't he," he said.   
  
"Yes. Yes he did," she replied quietly. "I'm glad he didn't kill him but like I said before, his wounds need time to heal. This was not a sparring match. It was a fight to the end. Thankfully, Hitomi's father showed up when he did."   
  
"I'm glad too," Hitomi whispered.   
  
"Yeah! He kicked Vladimir's ass," Merle exclaimed.   
  
"Merle," Milerna said shocked. "Who taught you to say that?"   
  
"What," Merle asked confused.   
  
Van cleared his throat, "The A-word. You know…."   
  
"You mean 'ass'," the cat girl asked.   
  
Van sweatdropped. Hitomi had an idea where the younger girl learned such language….it could only had been one person….   
  
"Yes, THAT word. It's not a proper word for a young lady like yourself to say," Millerna said.   
  
"But….Gadeth says it all the time," Merle complained. "He even says some other words."   
  
"When I see Gadeth I will yell at him for speaking that way in front of a lady. As for you, young lady, I better not hear such words come out of your mouth again," Millerna scolded the young cat girl.   
  
Merle pouted, "Fine."   
  
Hitomi smiled. "Well, at least we know that Allen is going to be all right," she said. "The question is….when will he wake up?"   
  
Van grunted, "Lets hope it's soon enough. We're going to need as much help as possible to defeat this new enemy."   
  
"How can you say that," Millern gasped. "He's injured and the only reason you want him to heal soon is to fight this new enemy! Is THAT all you can think of?!""   
  
Van was taken back. "I didn't mean…."   
  
Hitomi held up her hand to silence him. Van nodded as if agreeing to something.   
  
Hitomi spoke, "Millerna, I know you're worried about Allen. We all are….but you must understand that no matter what we say, Allen will continue fighting for the people. Whether he is completely healed or not, we will not be able to stop him. If you really love him….you must understand him. Van is only saying what is true. We need as much help as we can to defeat this new enemy."   
  
"I'm sorry," Millerna sobbed. "It's just that….I can't bear the thought of seeing Allen killed in the battle field. Everyone important to me is gone….my mother, my father, Marlene, Eries is missing….and now, Allen is laying here helpless in the infirmary room. You guys are my friends….I don't want to see you hurt either."   
  
Hitomi hugged Millerna. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Allen will be better soon and we'll keep searching for Eries….," she told the princess soothingly.   
  
"We won't let anything happen to you either," Van added.   
  
Millerna wiped a few tears form her face. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"Come. Lets get you cleaned up," Hitomi said.   
  
Millerna protested, "….but, what about Allen."   
  
"I'll stay with him," Van said sitting on a chair next to the bed. "He'll be fine."   
  
Millerna hesitated, "Very well….but when I'm done I'm coming right back."   
  
Van smiled, "And I'll be here waiting for your return."   
  
"Thank you, Van," Millerna said.   
  
"We'll be back," Hitomi told the young king.   
  
Van nodded.   
  
"Merle, are you coming," Hitomi asked.   
  
Merle looked up. She had been messing around with a first aid kit she had found under the bed Allen was laying on. "No thanks. I'm going to the garden," she replied, standing up. "Is that all right with you Lord Van?"   
  
Van shrugged, "Fine with me."   
  
Merles eyes lit up. "Thanks," she said and climbed out of the window. She disappeared.   
  
Hitomi frowned. "She probably went to bother my parents," she said. "Lets hope she doesn't drive them crazy."   
  
"They can handle her," Van said.   
  
"You're right. I'll be back as soon as I can. Lets go Millerna," Hitomi said walking out of the room.   
  
Millerna paused and turned around. "Van….," she began.   
  
"There's no need to thank me again, Millerna," Van said.   
  
"Sorry about a few minutes ago."   
  
"Don't worry about it. Now go and get some rest. I don't want you fainting or anything."   
  
Millerna smiled. "Thanks for being a great friend," she said before exiting the room.   
  
Van leaned against his chair. He looked at Allen's sleeping form. Millerna had done an astounding job patching up his wounds. Van sighed. It wasn't until a few days ago when he realized that Allen was the closest person he would ever consider as a best friend. Heck….he's probably the only friend he's had. Even if they had their disagreements….they always ended up in the same side.   
  
Van looked a the door where Millerna had just exited through.   
  
"And thank you for taking care of my best friend," he said silently.   
  
He made a face. 'Great. Now I'm getting all emotional,' he thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dryden hid behind a statue that stood near the infirmary door. Thankfully, Hitomi and Millerna went the other way and did not see him hiding. He watched quietly as the beautiful princess walked further down the hall with Hitomi. When they disappeared out of sight he fell on his knees. Salty tears began to pour down his face and onto the floor.   
  
Millerna loves Allen.   
  
He had seen Van, Hitomi and Merle walk into the infirmary room. He had wanted to walk in himself but something stopped him. Instead, he chose to overhear their conversation from outside. He didn't know why, but he felt it was necessary.   
  
He didn't need to be a genius to realize that Millerna was still in love with Allen. The way she cried for the blond man was heartbreaking. She had stayed up most of the night tending to Allen's wounds and praying for him to get better.   
  
With trembling fingers he pulled off the engagement ring he wore. He loved Millerna but he couldn't marry her knowing that she loved another. He stood up and placed the ring in his pocket. The king is dead and there was no one to keep Millerna from being happy with Allen.   
  
He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He truly did love Millerna.   
  
Why else would he be letting her free?   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"SEPHY! Aeris!"   
  
"Oh no," Sephiroth groaned. "Not her! I haven't even been in this world for a whole day…."   
  
"Be nice," Aeris scolded. "She's just a girl."   
  
"She's no ordinary girl, Aeris," he growled. "She's a cat girl….which makes her more annoying!"   
  
Merle ran towards the couple.   
  
"Hello, Merle," Aeris said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi! Are you guys still picking flowers," the cat girl asked excitedly.   
  
"We're finished," Sephiroth said flatly. Aeris gave him a stern look.   
  
"Oh….," Merle said, her ears falling.   
  
Aeris looked at Sephiroth. "Ahem."   
  
He folded his arms. "But if you want you can help my wife pick out a few more flowers," he grunted.   
  
Merle jumped up. "Thanks, Sephy," she said, not noticing the tone of his voice.   
  
"Don't call me that!"   
  
The cat girl ignored him and skipped to towards Aeris. "Sephy said I can help you pick flowers," she said.   
  
"That's NOT my name!"   
  
"That was NICE of him," Aeris said smiling. "Here, you can help me pick out some of these flowers while I speak to my husband."   
  
"Don't worry! I'll choose the most beautiful ones," Merle said and set off to work.   
  
"I know you will," Aeris said gently. She walked next to Sephiroth and tugged some of his silver hair.   
  
"Ow," he muttered, stupidly.. "What was that for?"   
  
Aeris rolled her eyes. "I told you to be nice," she said.   
  
"I was. I let her pick flowers, didn't I," he said.   
  
Aeris stared at him with her arms crossed.   
  
"What? Aeris, I….," Sephiroth began. He stopped when he felt a familiar power coming from a distance. "What the…."   
  
"Honey, what's wrong," Aeris asked concerned.   
  
"Hold on a sec," he said. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. He now sensed two familiar powers.   
  
"Sephiroth….," Aeris whispered.   
  
His eyes snapped open. "That's funny," he said. "I sense two familiar powers. One is coming from the south….and another from the east."   
  
"Do you recognize them," his wife asked.   
  
"If I concentrate a bit more….," he said. Sephiroth frowned. "It can't be…."   
  
"What is it, honey," Aeris whispered urgently.   
  
"Cloud is here," he muttered. He added in telepathy: *So is the rest of AVALANCHE.*   
  
*How can that be?*   
  
*I don't know. But it makes perfect sense for them to be here since we were at a meeting when the pendant sent for both of us.*   
  
*You're right. We also can't forget that AVALANCHE is like a family to Hitomi.*   
  
*That's for sure….however, I can't seem to find an explanation for the other familiar power.*   
  
*What do you mean?*   
  
*Aeris, I sense Rufus and the Turks somewhere in the east.*   
  
*What?! How can that be?*   
  
* I don't know. I have a feeling that this new enemy has something to do with it. Although, I do remember sensing the Turks before we were transported to Gaea….*   
  
*You may be right. Now that I think about it….It is strange that AVALANCHE was not with us when we appeared at the castle. That includes the Turks.*   
  
*Someone split us up on purpose. I'm not liking this one bit.*   
  
*What if they are in danger.*   
  
*Don't worry, I'll--huh?"   
  
Sephiroth looked down and saw Merle tugging on his cape. "Do you mind," he growled.   
  
"Sorry, Sephy," Merle said. "It's just that I've been calling out your name for a long time and you don't respond. You seemed out of it for a moment."   
  
"Stop calling me THAT! And I was not out of it….I was just thinking."   
  
Aeris smiled. "Don't worry, Merle," she said. "He does that when he's in deep thought. Right, honey?"   
  
"Whatever," Sephiroth mumbled.   
  
"Ok, well….I picked out the prettiest flowers," Merle said happily. She showed off the bundle of flowers she held in her arms.   
  
"They're beautiful," Aeris exclaimed. "Don't you think so, dear?"   
  
Sephiroth grunted. "Yeah. Good job."   
  
Merle beamed.   
  
Sephirtoh crossed his arms. *Aeris, this is not the moment to be admiring flowers. We have to figure out where exactly AVALANCHE and the Turks are located at. We don't want Vladimir or whoever he's allied with to do something displeasing to them.*   
  
*Fine. Lets go back to the castle and talk to the others.*   
  
"Merle, sweetie, were going back to the castle. Do you mind carrying the flowers a bit longer," Aeris asked.   
  
Merle shook he head. "I don't mind."   
  
"Good. When we get there, I'll ask somebody to give us a vase or something where we can place the flowers in," Aeris said. "Sephiroth, we're ready to go."   
  
"Lets go then," he said.   
  
The three of them walked away from the garden and headed towards the castle. Sephiroth and Aeris were walking hand in hand. Merle studied the couple silently without them realizing what she was doing.   
  
"I just realized something," Aeris suddenly said to her husband.   
  
"What is it," he asked.   
  
"I didn't ask Millerna if I could pick flowers….Now I feel bad for picking some without her permission," she said quietly.   
  
"Don't worry," Sephiroth said soothingly. "I don't think she'll mind."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Hon, do you think the guys are all right? I mean, this is not their world or anything…."   
  
"Knowing Cloud, he'll find a way to make it through this whole situation….and so will the Turks."   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"I know so. Don't worry we'll discuss this with everyone else." He raised her hand and kissed it. "This is what I love about you. You're always worrying about others. How did I end up with such a wonderful wife?"   
  
"I ask myself the same question about you."   
  
Aeris leaned her head on his shoulder. They almost forgot about their problems.   
  
Merle just stared at them with a confused look.   
  
What just happened? Who's Cloud and what are Turks?   
  
A few minutes ago Sephiroth had a serious tone and now his voice sounded smoother and kinder. Even Aeris began talking weird and doing funny things like leaning on Sephiroth's shoulder like a lovesick girl. Only one thought ran through the young cat girl's mind.   
  
'Grownups can be weird sometimes.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Outside a village….   
  
"This IS all YOUR fault!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"YOU were the one who wanted to go through the back door!"   
  
"Wait a minute! YOU were the one who wanted to give them a surprise attack!"   
  
"Well, yeah….but it's still YOUR fault that light sucked us up!"   
  
"I object! I had nothing to do with the light, Ruffie!" (hint, hint…)   
  
"Don't call me that, stupid!"   
  
"Shut-up!"   
  
"You shut-up, Reno-lame-ass!"   
  
A woman with short blond hair and a tall bald man with glasses sweatdropped while two men argued back and forth.   
  
"This is embarrassing," the woman muttered.   
  
"……" (FFVII fans….we all know who this is.)   
  
"You'd think they would grow up," the woman continued.   
  
"……"   
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, too," she said. (^_^;;)   
  
The blond woman ignored the two men for a moment and began to take a closer look at her surroundings. They were in the front gate of what seem to be a small village in a forest. Inside the gate there was a market place and further down there were small shacks. She observed that the villagers seemed to be wearing some sort of peasant clothing that she once had seen in a medieval history book.   
  
'That's strange,' she thought.   
  
"..…."   
  
She turned. "What is it, Rude?"   
  
"……." Rude gestured towards the arguing pair.   
  
Elena turned to find Rufus holding Reno in a headlock. Some of the villagers were already giving them weird looks.   
  
"Will you two quit it," she shouted. "You're acting like little boys!"   
  
Rufus tightened his hold on the red-haired man. "Well, Reno needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!"   
  
Reno opened his mouth to say something but couldn't from the lack of air.   
  
Elena sighed. "Rufus, you're ten times more mature than Reno. Plus, you're our leader…. And can you let go of him already. He can't breathe."   
  
The blond man frowned. "I guess you're right," he said and let go of Reno.   
  
Reno fell to the ground and gasped for air. Rude helped him to his feet.   
  
"Thanks….man," Reno said in between breaths.   
  
"……"   
  
"That's better," Elena said. "Instead of arguing, we should be trying to figure out where we are and how to get home."   
  
Rufus crossed his arms. "Well, after I saw what looked like earth hanging next to the moon last night….I doubt we're anywhere near home," he said.   
  
"No shit," Reno said sarcastically.   
  
Rufus glared at him. "Why you--"   
  
"Please….no more fighting," Elena begged. She gave them a pleading look.   
  
"Fine," Reno said, waving his hand.   
  
Rufus sighed, "We should at least enter the village to get information about where we are." Rufus ran a hand through his hair. He added, "While we're at it….lets get some food. I'm hungry."   
  
"……"   
  
"I'm with you guys, but damn I'm tired," Reno yawned.   
  
Elena nodded. She noticed some villagers pointing fingers at them. "I think only one of us should go in there. All four of us at the same time will create a distraction," she said.   
  
"Well, Reno can't go 'cause he'll end up only bringing back ONLY booze," Rufus began.   
  
"That's for sure," Elena muttered.   
  
"I could go for some right now," Reno said thoughtfully.   
  
Rufus continued, "Rude…..we'll he's just too serious. I choose Elena to go."   
  
"Me too," Reno said.   
  
"……"   
  
"What," Elena exclaimed. "Why me?!"   
  
Rufus shrugged, "You fit the job, I guess."   
  
"Why don't you go," she demanded.   
  
"'Cause I'm the leader and YOUR boss," Rufus said. "Anyway, it was your idea and I don't feel like walking into that village. It smells funny."   
  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine….," she sighed. "But I don't have any money!"   
  
Rufus pulled out a gold watch with diamonds out of his pocket. "Use this for currency," he said handing it to Elena.   
  
"Holy shit," Reno exclaimed. "That's a Rolex! You're going to trade that!"   
  
"I have a few more back home," Rufus shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to miss it. I'm wearing a better one anyway." He showed them the other Rolex watch on his right wrist.   
  
"I still don't believe it," Reno said. "Dude, how can you just give away a Rolex."   
  
"……"   
  
"See! Even Rude agrees with me," Reno said.   
  
"Whatever," Rufus muttered.   
  
Elena placed the watch in her pocket. "Let it go, Reno. This wristwatch is possibly going to get us some food and information. I'm leaving now, so watch my back," Elena said.   
  
"Sure thing, babe," Reno replied.   
  
"……"   
  
"If anything goes wrong, yell out for help. We'll, be waiting," Rufus said.   
  
Elena nodded and walked into the village. Once she was out of sight, they went to sit by the gate. Rufus and Reno sat on some rocks, while Rude just kept on standing. Every now and then a village kid would run pass them.   
  
"Damn, I really need some booze," Reno said after a while. "Rufus, can I ask you something?"   
  
"What," the blond man responded.   
  
"If I asked you for that Rolex you're wearing, you won't mind will ya? I mean, you have plenty of them back home," Reno said.   
  
Rufus glared at him and Rude gave him a weird look.   
  
"Chill out, guys. It just asked a simple question….," Reno said.   
  
"Reno, shut up," Rufus growled.   
  
"……"   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Vladimir drummed his fingers on the smooth surface of the table. He was frustrated and bored. He's been waiting all morning for Master to give him orders to attack Dilandau and those Mytic Moon pests with him. He waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
His throat gave out a growl. Patience was not in his blood.   
  
His purple eyes gazed at the bottle of wine in front of him. It was red.   
  
Like blood.   
  
He grinned. At least all this waiting will be worthwhile…..   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
To Be Continued   
  
A/N: *dodges tomatoes* Ok, I know I said in the last chapter that there was going to be some more stuff on Dilandau, Cloud and everyone with them. I'm sorry! It's 3-something in the morning and my hands are tired of all the typing I've been doing. They'll come out in the next chapter. I couldn't think of a way to get Sephiroth and Aeris to realize AVALANCHE and the Turks were on Gaea. I know that the Sephiroth being able to sense powers was lame but HE is the Great Sephiroth. He can do stuph other normal people can't do….For you guys that never played FFVII, the character named Rude speaks with "……" most of the time. Every now and then he will say a word or two. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Square created him. (The only people who understand his "……" are the characters in my fic and FFVII people.) Heck, even I don't know what he says most of the time. Until next time….And don't forget to review! *gives everyone a puppy look*   
  
Next Chapter: Hahahaha! I'll leave you with the suspense…..Damn, I'm tired.   



End file.
